


À la recherche d'un Fic

by Nymphe8



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asami Ryuichi / Takaba Akihito - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphe8/pseuds/Nymphe8
Summary: Bonjour à tous, je cherche une fics, je ne sais pas sur quel site je l'ai lu. vous la connaissiez voici les éléments dont je me souviens queTakaba Akihito a été blessé et a été libéré de l'hôpital, il doit être soigné par une infirmière. Asami l'engage sans savoir qu'en réalité elle veut tuer Akihito car il est responsable de la mort de son père.Conséquence: à un moment donné, elle empoisonne la bouteille d'asumi pour simuler une crise cardiaque et l'enlève, elle parvient à rendre Akihito inconscient. Ils se réveillent tous les deux dans un entrepôt. Là, elle torture Asami devant Akihito jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et la supplie d'arrêter de battre Asami.Elle demande à Akihito de se suicider en lui coupant les veines en échange de la vie d'asami. Akihito le fait mais et est sauvé par Asami qui a été sauvé par ces hommes. Là vous l'avez, saviez-vous cette fic, si oui laquelle c'est, et où la trouver merci ....
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi / Takaba Akihito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	À la recherche d'un Fic

Coucou a tous ,

je re recherche une fics , je ne sais plus sur quel site je l'ai lu . la connaissait vous voici les l'éléments que je me souvient

Takaba Akihito à été blessé est à sortie de l'hôpital , il doit recevoir des soins d'une infirmière. Asami l'embauche sans savoir qu'en réalité elle veut tuer Akihito car il est responsable de la mort de son père .

Conséquence : A un moment , elle empoisonne la bouteille d'asumi pour simuler une crise cardiaque et l'enlever , elle réussi à rendre inconscient Akihito . Ils se réveils tous les deux dans un entrepôt, Là, elle torture Asami devant Akihito jusqu' à qu'il craque et la supplie d'arrêter de frapper Asami .  
Elle demande à Akihito de se suicider en se tranchant les veine en échange de la vie d'asami . Akihito le fait mais et sauver par Asami qui à été sauver par ces hommes. 

Voilà , connaissais- vous cette fic , Si oui laquelle c'est , et où la trouver merci ....


End file.
